


Locked in a Freezer with You

by livbartlet



Series: Leah Campbell: OFC of Awesome [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbartlet/pseuds/livbartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad space pirates will be bad. Cold freezer will be cold. Sexy-ass McCoy will be sexy. Crack!fic will be cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in a Freezer with You

Granted, she hasn't been on the Enterprise that long, but she's been in the 23rd century a couple of years now and Leah Campbell really thought she'd heard it all, all the weird "yes, we travel through space! at warp speed! and there are aliens!" stuff that had outright blown her mind at the beginning.  
  
Apparently she was wrong.  
  
"Space pirates?! What is this, let's punk the new girl day?"  
  
"No, space punk is something completely different," Jim - Captain Kirk - says quietly, and with a definite command look of "just keep your voice down, yeoman".  
  
Which, okay, she can do. She has learned to follow orders very well. And these Space Pirates - if that's what they really are - look sort of scary, in the ridged foreheads and trenchcoats and big guns kind of way.  
  
Kirk steps forward, because that's what he does, and now she and McCoy and Spock and Uhura are suppposed to look like less desirable targets?  
  
"How does this work, exactly," she asks Uhura, _sotto voce_.  
  
But apparently not quietly enough, because before Uhura can do more than give her a _look_ , one of the Space Pirates - why does she still think this is not real - points at her and grunts something that sounds rather like "Who are you?" (You annoying talker, you, don't you know this is a robbery and you're supposed to keep your mouth shut?)  
  
This she remembers. She knows how to answer this appropriately. "Yeoman Campbell, U.S.S. Enterprise, -"  
  
Before she can rattle off her service number a big scary hand has reached past Kirk and grabbed her by the arm. Oh, god, she is going to die, she thinks. Because she can't shut up. And because she's wearing a red uniform. Shit.  
  
"Now wait just a goddamn minute, here," McCoy interjects, practically yells. At scary alien dude who is at least a foot taller than him. "You take your hands off her right now, you overgrown flea bag."  
  
A different big scary dude grabs McCoy after scary dude #1 grunts something else, and then she and McCoy are being hauled away from the main section of the fine little bar/restaurant on the fine little planet that was supposed to boring and fine but turned out to have Space Pirates.  
  
Through a door, down a hallway, then practically thrown into a room on the other side of what appears to be a very heavy door.  
  
The first thing she notices is that the temperature just dropped about 50 degrees. Or 15. Whatever the Centigrade equivalent of perfectly comfortable to not comfortable at all is.  
  
McCoy lands next to her with a thud and the second thing she notices is that he still looks mad.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't keep my mouth shut, I know, it's a problem. Are you okay?" She gets up from the floor with a small wince.  
  
"Honey, I'm fine," he soothes. "Everything will be fine." He's helping her test the very locked handle on the very heavy door when he stop and looks mad again. "That bastard put bruises on you. I'm gonna - "  
  
She looks down, and sure enough, there are big alien pawprint bruises on her upper arm. "It's nothing. It's fine." The door isn't moving and she turns around to scope out other possible avenues of escape. And that's when she realizes it. "Yep, everything's fine. Except for the part where Space Pirates just locked us in a freezer."  
  
"Shit." And that about says it. Because they both know she is about to hit "I don't want to be on ice again EVER, thank you very much" freak-out mode.  
  
Their comms aren't working. Of course. And the only exit is the door that won't move.  
  
"I'm freezing," she shivers out as McCoy rubs his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort. "We're going to die. I'm going to die in a freezer. This is ironic, right. Space Pirates and walk-in freezers, that is the Universe exhibiting a fine and fucked up sense of humor."  
  
His eyebrows quirk up at that, and that's good. Because if she keeps babbling, keeps thinking about being a smart-ass for the entertainment of Leonard McCoy, maybe she won't freak out quite so much.  
  
So he lets her ramble - a towel would come in handy right about now, right, Douglas Adams had the right idea - and he keeps his hands moving on her arms and her back, friction and warmth and contact.  
  
She runs out of steam, though, and she is genuinely _cold_. Damn miniskirt.  
  
"Keep talking, babe, just keep talking, tell me anything, deserts and sunshine, whatever, we'll be out of here soon. I promise."  
  
"I'm cold," she says, and it sounds rather pathetic. She snakes her hands up the back of his shirt and his skin is deliciously warm and that kind of helps. She likes to crack jokes about him being a walking furnace and he seems to catch on to her train of thought because he pulls her even closer.  
  
"Not while I'm here. I'm gonna make sure you're not ever cold again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she nods.  
  
And he is as good as his word, McCoy is always as good as his word. His mouth is hot and instantly demanding and it's like drinking up forgetfulness. His hands are on her thighs now, underneath her skirt, and _yes_ , she thinks, this is how she needs it.  
  
He pushes her panties aside and she undoes his zipper and then she wraps her legs around his waist and he fills her without preamble. It's tight and it hurts a little bit because he's big and she usually needs more preparation, but she doesn't care, because what she needs right now is McCoy inside her. He backs her up against a set of shelves and the metal is cold through her uniform. Then he moves and she gasps and he groans something like "fuck, yes" against her neck and the universe narrows down to this, to friction and heat, the way they fit, the way he fills her, and she feels warm from the inside out.  
  
He makes it last, and last, until she is frenzied and sweaty and crying out for more, _now, fuck, yes, oh god_ , until the delicious liquid rush.  
  
And that turns out to be perfect timing, because just as she is smoothing down the front of her skirt, the door crashes in and they are rescued.


End file.
